What He Wants
by iamwaffleboi
Summary: As Marinette has the worst dream of her life, it causes her to be stressed thinking about it. On top of leaving Tikki in her bag many times a week, she starts to realize her dream comes true. As Chat asks her to go on a walk tonight, she freaks out but accepts. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Marinette!" said Marinette's mother said.

as Marinette walked through the bakery's doors, "How was school?"

"Same as always," Marinette replied, hugging her mother.

"Oh, Marinette, we just baked some macarons!" exclaimed Marinette's mother, "Just came out of the oven!"

"You know I love macarons," Marinette said jokingly, making her mother laugh. "I'm going to my room," Marinette would say, grabbing two macarons from the pan, and walking upstairs.

"Okay honey!" Her mother would reply.

As soon as Marinette got up into her room, Marinette would place her backpack in the corner and put her purse on her desk. She'd sit down and admire the Adrien posters on her wall.

"Marinette!"

"Huh?" Marinette replied, "Oh, Tikki!"

Marinette would run over to her bag, and open it, releasing the poor kwami.

"Sorry Tikki! Kinda got, uh..." Marinette would stare at the pictures of Adrien on her wall and blush.

"This is the third time this week!" Tikki would yell. Tikki didn't like to be stuffed into a bag, let alone being left in it to coo over a classmate.

"Sorry Tikki..." Marnette would softly say, "...Oh! Here's a macaron for your hard work!" Marinette would grab a macaron, and hand it to Tikki. Tikki would lick her lips, and eat it in one bite.

"Yum!" Tikki would say.

Marinette would lay on her bed, sighing. _I'm not very responsible,_ Marinette thought. _I mean, I'm even leaving my kwami in a bag! Can kwamis even overhe-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by people talking downstairs. Marinette went over to her door and walked slowly downstairs to investigate. _I'm a secret spy!_ Marinette jokingly thought.

As she walked closer, she could barely make out who was making the sounds. _Chloe? Why is she here?_ Marinette thought, remembering how much Chloe hated this place.

"Mommy requests some chocolate macarons, stat!" Chloe would yell at Marinette's parents, while Marinette could tell her parents were overwhelmed.

"Mom, I can help," Marinette would say softly to her mother, and her mother nodded. As Marinette walked toward the kitchen, she saw Chloe glance at her.

"Marinette!" Chloe yelled.

"What is it, Chloe?" replied Marinette

"You need to check the Ladyblog," Chloe sneered, "You aren't going to believe what your so-called-friend put on there!"

Exactly as Chloe finished speaking, The macarons where done.

"Here are your macarons ma'am!" Marinette's father said, handing her the bag of macaroons with a golden bow on top.

Chloe snatched the macaron bag out of his hand and shot a dirty look at Marinette. Marinette did the same.

Chloe sashayed out of the store, with her bodyguard right behind her. Her parents looked at each other, then to Marinette.

"How is Chloe, like at school, Marinette?" Her father asked.

"Not pleasant," Marinette replied.

"We can tell," Her mother said, putting her hand on Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette excused herself and went up the stairs to her room. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Tikki, why does Chloe act so _rude?_ " Marinette asked Tikki.

"Can't ask me that, Marinette," Tikki giggled, "Have any more of those macaroons?"

"No, Chloe made us use the last of the ingredients."

"Darn it, let's go out and get some!"

"Tikki..."

"Come on Marinette! It will even get you out of the house, and will get you thinking!"

"All right Tikki. Let's go ask my mom and dad."

Marinette walked downstairs to see her mother with her purse walking out of the bakery.

"Mom!" Marinette called.

Her mother turned around. "Yes, Marinette?"

"I can go shopping for the supplies instead of you, I mean, if you want.."

"Sure! I need to help your father clean up the bakery." Her mother handed her a paper. "This is the supplies you will need. We have another order for macarons, so you need to hurry. Okay Marinette?"

Marinette nodded. "See you later! Je t'aime !"

* * *

Marinette ran down the street, paper in hand, running toward the market. When she got there, she looked at the paper and walked inside.

"Okay, first, I'll need almond flour." She looked up from the paper and went to the baking aisle.

"Almond flour, almond flour, AHA!" She grabbed the almond flour from the shelf.

"Hmm, next I'll need powdered sugar." She walked a little bit over to the powdered sugar. She reached her hand up and realized she couldn't reach it. Marinette looked around and made sure that no one was watching, and she climbed the shelf and grabbed the powdered sugar. She sat it in her basket then walked away slowly.

 _I really hope nobody saw that..._ She thought, _That wouldn't be the greatest..._

 ** _BAM!_**

Marinette ran right into someone. Marinette stood up slowly, making sure her groceries didn't get hurt. Then she realized someone was on the ground right in front of her.

"Oh mon Dieu !" Marinette cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Marinette held out her hand and the boy looked up. Marinette's eyes widened and her face turned a cherry red.

"Adrien?" She stammered.

"Oh, Marinette," Adrien said.

"Where are your bodyguards?"

"I snuck out, just so I can be myself for once. I'm always being patrolled."

"I'm surprised they didn't see you!"

"Heh, uh, yeah..." Adrien had a flashback of him transforming into Chat Noir and climbing out of his window.

"So, uh, why did you come to the, um, the uh, market?" Marinette stammered. She then cringed at herself for stuttering so much.

"I knew they wouldn't look for me here. I mean, a model, at a tiny little market."

"Yeah, well, I've gotta get some ingredients for macarons. My family has to make another batch of macarons today, and we're out of ingredients."

"I can help!"

"Really Adrien? That's so sweet of you. Here..." Marinette ripped the paper in half and handed half of it to Adrien. "Here, you get those, and I'll get this stuff." Marinette walked away to get her ingredients.

 _Egg whites..._ she thought. She went to the freezer part of the market and looked around. _No egg whites, I should just get eggs then see what happens._ Marinette grabbed the eggs and carefully put them in her basket.

 _I'm gonna go look for Adrien. He should be done by now, at least, I hope so._ Marinette thought. She walked over to the checkout and saw Adrien standing there.

"Adrien!" She yelled, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah!" Adrien replied, "Come to check if I have the right things!"

Marinette walked over to Adrien, looking in his hands to see if he has the right groceries.

 _Tartar, check,_ Marinette thought.

 _Sugar, check._

 _Vanilla extract, check._

 _Various colors of food coloring, check._

"You have everything, Adrien!" Marinette beamed.

"Good!" Adrien replied, "Let's check out!"

Marinette and Adrien walked over to the checkout and bought the ingredients.

"We must go our separate ways!" Adrien joked. Marinette giggled. "Goodbye, milady."

Marinette's eyes grew large and her face turned red as Adrien walked away.

" ** _HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!"_**

Marinette and Adrien turned around and saw someone running towards them.

 ** _"SOMEONE CALL LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! SOMEONE'S BEEN AKUMATIZED!"_**

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Sorry, I've gotta get to, uh... safety! Yeah, safety..." Marinette stammered.

"Yeah, my bodyguards will be fired if I get hurt by the akumatized person, or whatever," Adrien agreed, "C'ya around!"

The two ran opposite ways, while Marinette hiding behind the corner. "Alright, Tikki, it's time to transform!" Marinette said, "Tikki, _spots on!"_

Nothing happened.

"Uh... let me try again. Tikki, _spots on!"_

Nothing happened.

"Tikki?" Marinette looked down where her bag is, and nothing was there.

 ** _"I forgot my bag at home!"_**

Marinette sprinted to the bakery, even though that's where the akumatized victim is.

When Marinette got there, she ran inside, to see her parents cornered by the akumatized victim. The victim looked at her but looked back at her parents.

Marinette ran over to it, screaming, **_"Laisse mes parents seuls !"_**

The victim fell, stunned. "Did you just kick me in the face?" It asked, very surprised a girl just went up to a victim of Hawk Moth and kicked it in the face like it was nothing.

"Uhh..." Marinette gulped. Her parents looked at her confused, wondering how their clumsy, forgetful daughter would kick a victim of Hawk Moth in the face.

Marinette ran to her room, to get Tikki. She ran up and quickly transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	2. Chapter 2 (sorry it's so short)

**For the last chapter, just clearing up so I don't have to write it all again, for when the akumatized victim says, "Did you kick me in the face?" Instead, think of it as ``"did you kick me in the face?" The victim seemed to say with their facial expressions, she knew that she was in trouble. Not until she transformed, that is.``**

 **thanks for your cooperation now keep reading :D**

As Ladybug runs toward the victim, who has run down the street to the Eiffel Tower, she meets Chat Noir on her way.

"Hello, Milady," he grins. Ladybug doesn't necessarily _enjoy_ the pet names he gives her, pun intended, but she lets it happen because it doesn't bother her as much. Now if it was Adrien calling her those names...

"Sorry, but we've gotta get on this," Ladybug replied.

"Come on, it's Gigantitan again," Chat sighed.

"Who?"

"That baby that if they don't get what they want it cries and gets akumatized. This is the second time this week."

Ladybug glared at him as he continued, "Hawkmoth bust have run out of ideas."

As they turned the corner, the giant baby wasn't there anymore.

 _Where did it go..._ Ladybug thought as she heard something behind them. As they both turned around, the baby was standing there, grabbing a large ice cream sign off of a store, and trying to eat it but getting angrier when it wouldn't fit inside of their mouth.

"Surprising," Chat whispered.

Somehow, the baby heard Chat and came speed-crawling after them.

" ** _RUN!_** " Chat yelled, but Ladybug didn't move a muscle.

"What are you doing?" Chat screamed. Ladybug's only answer was, "Lucky Charm!"

Chat and Gigantitan stood there confused, while a giant red bottle with polka-dots on it appeared.

"Ici vous allez petit gars ..." Ladybug muttered as Gigantitan happily took it, and drank out of it.

Ladybug took the bracelet and snapped it, doing her usual with the black, beautiful moth.

As it flew away, Chat held his hand up for the fist bump, but Ladybug didn't respond.

"Cya later, Chaton." She'd mutter and would zoom away with her yo-yo.

Chat Noir stood there, stunned. _Did I do something wrong?_ He'd think. _Was it something I said?_ But poor Chat, little did he know what was on her mind.

* * *

As Ladybug got on the roof of the bakery, she detransformed and slid into her room. She cried while Tikki handed her tissues.

"Marinette, it's okay." Tikki would sympathetically pat her on the back many times, which made Marinette feel worse.

"I don't deserve you Tikki, I would leave you in the bag for hours, just to coo over Adrien," Marinette stated. Tikki agreed but hated to see Marinette like this. It made her grow closer to the contents in the bag.

"I've made a decision."

"What is it Marinette?"

"I'm going to get over him. I'm going to stop."

"You can't! He's the love of your life as you always say!"

"Well, I don't say that anymore."

Marinette ripped all of the posters of Adrien down off her walls as Tikki watched, concerned. _Was she really going to do this?_ Tikki would think, which the answer was yes.

Hours later, Marinette finally got rid of all of the things that involved Adrien-even Adrien's number-and was somewhat satisfied.

"Tikki, am I missing something?" Mari would feel like she would be forgetting something. She'd look around the room and see her Ladybug and Chat Noir stuffed toys on her desk.

Tikki would swallow the lump in her chest. "No..." she'd mutter, feeling like Marinette knows who Chat is, but knowing that isn't true.

"Oh, okay Tikki." Marinette would jump into her pajamas, and sleep, having the worst dream of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had the worst night ever. She slept well, but her dream was horrible. The worst dream she's ever had.

It started out romantic, with her and Chat walking in the empty streets of Paris, which she thought was weird. She's never had any of those types of feelings for him.

So as they were walking, Chat goes to kiss her. As she backs away, she'd jump at the sight of an Akuma, and she'd break the tension following it. She'd stop running after it when it crossed the river. One: she was tired of running. Two: if she was there to witness someone being akumatized, she would be to close to transform. And three: if she wanted to get the akuma before it reached the victim, Chat would see her transform, and it would be over.

So she decided to let Chat catch up to her.

"What was that for, princess?" he told her.

"I saw an akuma, I wanted to go see it because..." she'd stop, feeling like she's giving too much information.

"The Ladyblog, huh? Helping your friend, what's her face, Alya?"

"You could say that."

"Well, may I continue?" He'd brush the strand of hair in Marinette's face. Marinette's face turned as red as her Ladybug suit.

They'd hear screaming from across the river, and a woman-the akumatized victim-jumped in between them, facing Chat.

The woman had a red knee-length dress on that flares at the bottom. Her shoes are black ankle boots with each shoe having a broken heart shard that if put together make a full heart. Her hair looked like flames, which signaled something in Marinette's mind. _Maybe she was angry about something..._ She thought.

Her makeup had red glittery eyeshadow, pink lips, and a heart necklace that Marinette guessed to be the akumatized object.

"Don't touch her without her permission." She'd move up to him, stroking his cheek.

She'd get out the golden spear from her back and would tackle him. Marinette would stand still, frozen in shock.

Once Chat was pinned, she'd start talking.

"My name is Broken Heart. Break my temper, I break your heart. Bye bye~"

She'd kiss him, and Chat would sit there wondering what she's doing.

Untill he fell into the kiss and kissed her back.

He'd stand up, feeling no more love for Marinette (like he had much), or Ladybug.

"Oh milady," He would coo over Broken Heart, "You are my only love. I would do anything for you."

And Broken heart would smile. "Then my dear, go find Ladybug, bring her to me."

Chat did as he was asked, looking for her, and putting up an act. He would call her, saying he was needing her, he was 'captured.'

After he left Broken Heart moved over to Marinette. Marinette would move backward.

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you. Did he hurt you?" Broken Heart would ask.

 _Why is she being nice?_ Marinette would question. _She's akumatized.._.

"Oh, I've gotta go sweet pea, bye~!" She'd lean in for a kiss, but Marinette would move back knowing that she would become her minion (and lose the feelings for Adrien, but she didn't want to think about that).

"I see..." Broken Heart would say, pulling out her spear. "The hard way then!"

Marinette would start running, looking behind seeing Broken Heart on her tail. _I can't fight her, I don't have enough strength. I need to transform soon..._

Marinette looked back and didn't see Broken Heart anymore. She'd start to slow down, wondering where the heck she went.

She'd turn back around, and she saw Broken Heart appear.

 _Now I know she can turn_ _invisible..._

Soon she'd see Broken Heart roll her eyes. "This isn't over," She'd say, flying the way Chat went, leaving Marinette behind.

Marinette didn't remember the rest of the dream.

She'd go to school normally, like any other day.

Until after school.

When she walked out of the school, she'd see Chat Noir standing by the stairs, looking for someone. As he looked, he saw Marinette and beamed.

"Marinette! Marinette! Come here!" He'd yell at her.

She never felt so out of place, like a chameleon in a bag of skittles.

She walked over toward Chat and looked at him.

Chat smiled. He grabbed a rose out of his pocket and held it out.

"This was for Ladybug, but I haven't seen her since the last akuma, a week ago."

"But I feel like you should have it."

Marinette stared at the rose. _Why would Chat give me a rose? He doesn't love ME, does he? Well, technically he does since I'm Ladybug-_

"Marinette?"

"Oh, ehh.. yea?"

"I also would want you to... uh..."

Marinette watched him stutter and blush. _What is this little chaton thinking?_

"Would you go on a walk with me tonight?"

Marinette froze. _Please tell me this isn't real..._

"Marinette..?"

"Oh, yea... I'll go..."

"Great! I'll see you then!"

Chat turned around and jumped into the distance. Marinette watched him.

Many other girls were giving her tips on what to look like and what to wear.

One girl stole the rose.

But Marinette didn't care.

 _I hope that this isn't how I think it will turn out..._


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walks toward the Eiffel Tower, butterflies in her stomach. She thought she should meet here because that's where they met in her dream.

She just thought it was necessary.

So while she waited, she talked with Tikki.

"Tikki, this is exactly like my dream," She'd say, recalling what happened when they met.

She would sit there, talking with Tikki (exactly like what's happening), and he would jump behind her and scare her. He would brush her cheek, and she would push his hand away.

She hoped it would be different, so the dream wouldn't actually happen.

So she waited, telling Tikki the rest of the dream when she heard something.

She forgot about the dream for a split second.

She saw Chat behind her, leaning against a leg of the tower.

"Hello, princess," Chat would say brushing her cheek. Marinette pushed it away no matter how much she didn't want to.

"What's wrong, milady?" Chat would say, leaning closer to her.

Marinette would remember what would happen soon.

As Marinette walked away, trying to stop what would happen, Chat followed her.

Chat grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Then she saw an akuma.

She completely left the dream behind as she followed it.

But she couldn't transform, because someone would see.

Then she stopped at the river. She couldn't cross it.

Chat would come back, standing in front of her.

"What was that for, princess?" He'd say.

"I uh..." She'd stutter, making sure she wasn't saying what she said in her dream. "I saw a, an akuma.."

"The Ladyblog, huh? Helping your friend, whats-her-face, Alya?"

"You could say that."

"Well, may I continue?"

Chat would lean toward her, puckering his lips.

 _At least he didn't brush my hair away from my face, but this is oddly the same as my dream._ Marinette would think as Chat got closer.

Then she heard something.

She heard a scream.

Then, a woman in a red knee length dress, knee-high black boots with broken hearts at the toes, and flaming hair jumped in between them, facing Chat.

"Don't touch her without her permission," She'd say, pulling out her golden spear.

Marinette froze in shock as she watched Chat struggle with the woman until she pinned him down.

"My name is Broken Heart. Break my temper, I break your heart. Bye bye~" She'd say, kissing Chat on the lips.

Marinette watched, petrified, as Chat fell into the kiss and kissed her back.

"Oh milady," He would say as he got off of the ground. "You are my only love, I would do anything for you."

Marinette felt like crying. She tried as hard as she could to remember the rest of the dream, so she could know her fate. While Marinette was trying to remember, Broken heart smiled at Chat.

"Then my dear, go find Ladybug, bring her to me."

Chat did as he asked, doing the same as in the dream. "Bugaboo, I was captured!" "Please come and help!"

Broken Heart moved over to Marinette. Marinette would move backward.

"Don't be scared. I'm here for you. Did he hurt you?" Broken Heart would ask.

Marinette didn't even try to think of what she thought in the dream, still hanging on that last string of hope that this would end soon.

"Oh, I've gotta go sweat pea, bye~!" Broken Heart would lean in to kiss Marinette, but she would move backward knowing that this was real, and she would become her minion, and wouldn't be able to catch the akuma.

"I see..." Broken Heart frowned, pulling out her spear. "The hard way then!"

Marinette would run the opposite way of where she ran in her dream, Broken Heart on her tail.

She looked back and Broken Heart wasn't there anymore.

Marinette made a 180 and ran from where she came. But soon, she got tired and had to sit on a bench to rest.

Still looking out for Broken Heart, she went back to where she didn't see Broken Heart, knowing that she had to have lost her.

She saw Broken Heart appear, and Marinette didn't bother to be scared. She knew Broken Heart was about to leave.

She'd watch as Broken Heart rolled her eyes, and say, "This isn't over," and fly the way Chat went.

Marinette would sit down.

 _It was all the_ same.


	5. Chapter 5

As Marinette sat, it must have been forever until she got back up from contemplating what just happened. She wouldn't know what would happen next, because that was all she remembered.

 _Her powers are turning invisible, I'm sure._ She'd think of Broken Heart's powers, wondering how she would be able to defeat her.

 _She can also jump really far, but that's not any different from all of the others._

 _Her weapon, it's a golden spear. And her power is she can make all of your love disappear from the person you love, and make her love you instead, which makes you do whatever she wants._

As she walked home, she didn't know what to do.

So she snuck in, slipping on her pajamas and going to sleep.

As she slept, she'd have the dream again. But instead of the whole dream, she dreamt of what was going to happen the next day. What her fate was.

She jumped out of bed with a cold sweat. _Was that really going to happen?_

She wasn't going to accept her fate. Not now.

Since it was a Saturday, she decided to stay in bed a little longer. She had a flashback of what Chloe said two days ago.

 _"You need to check the Ladyblog, you aren't going to believe what your so-called-friend put on there!"_

She'd glance at her phone. She hasn't checked the Ladyblog in a while, so she decided to check it.

She typed in the URL and looked on it. Nothing new.

 _Chloe must have been messing with me..._ She thought.

But when she scrolled down, she saw a theory of who Ladybug is. It was Marinette.

"Wh- what?" Marinette stuttered, starting to text Alya.

 **Marinette:** alya, whats this?  
 **Marinette:** [screenshot]

 **Alya:** o that... its just a theory gurl.

 **Marinette:** but chloe saw it! alya why did you put that up? what if adrien sees it?

Alya didn't text back until an hour later.

 **Alya:** sorry gurl, had to help nino. having trouble with his phone.  
 **Alya:** and dont worry, i deleted it :D

 **Marinette:** okay alya...

She walked downstairs and grabbed two macarons, still thinking if people believed the Ladyblog. When she walked around town, people didn't bother lowering their voices about what the Ladyblog said. She just rolled her eyes as a response.

Still, she didn't want Hawk Moth to see it, although, Marinette wasn't sure if he had a phone.

* * *

"So Marinette is Ladybug?"

"Sir, it's just a theory written by someone in Adrien's school. I doubt it's true."

"But it must be, the hair, the body shape, her eyes, everything!"

Hawk Moth decided to send a message to Broken Heart since Marinette completely forgot about turning into Ladybug and deakumatize her.

"Find Marinette for me, Broken Heart."

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Broken Heart would say, flying into the distance.

* * *

Marinette decided to go to the park with Alya and Nino, so she texted them both to see if they were okay with it. They both agreed.

When they met up, the greeted each other with hugs.

"Marinette, sorry for posting that, I was just a bit into the theories, and kinda just posted it after I drew a face mask on your face..."

"It's okay, Alya. But don't pull a stunt like that again!" Marinette playfully pointed at Alya, and they erupted into laughter.

They talked and talked for the rest of the day until they saw Broken Heart. Marinette jumped and her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Ah, Marinette. The lady I fought by the Eiffel Tower." Broken Heart would say.

"Fought?! Marinette, are you not saying something?" Alya angrily spoke to Marinette, while Marinette was blushing from embarrassment.

"I see that you are less brave now, considering you are by your friends." Marinette would remember the dream she had that night of the rest of the day, which didn't end the way she'd want it to.

By that time, everyone else fleed away, of course, other than Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

After a while of standing there, Broken Heart _broke_ the silence (sorry)

"Hawk Moth told me to- nevermind." Broken heart stuttered, quickly grabbing Marinette's arm without a warning and flying off into the distance. Alya and Nino stood there shocked, wondering why she grabbed her.


End file.
